warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Side
A Fanfiction Story by Wilesjeffery2152 Story Summary Pete and Myka get a ping that sends them to Wisconsin, that seems to be harboring an artifact that is making things "Hairy", Claudia and Steve look for an artifact that's taking the heat from people in Canada. Artifacts Mentioned Main Artifact for Pete and Myka: Unknown Main Artifact for Claudia and Steve: Unknown Mentioned Artifacts: Chapter 1: World of Endless Winds Henry Morgan's Sword- Used by Morgan during his days of pirateing, the sword drew wind and was used by Morgan to get away faster with his loot. If activated for a long period of time, the wind will become more eradtic and eventually become a tropical storm. Accidently activated by Pete and Claudia when they knocked it off its shelf. Aesop's Cloak: Allows person wrapped in the cloak to become braced by any wind that they come in contact with. With every stride the wearer makes the stronger they get. Inspired Aesop with his fable: North Wind and the Sun. Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins: Personally stolen from his stash of Aztec treasures from Mexico to Spain in 1522. The coins allow the user to transport a large amount objects without any notice to authorities, prolonged use of coins creates a unsettling feeling in user and overbearing paranoia. The artifacts were dropped on the floor of the Warehouse when Artie tried to find an artifact to help him with The Sword. Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit: The ball pit was originally built as prototype for a carnaval but was eventually shut down, when kids got lost in the ball pit and was never seen again. Chapter 2: We got a PING! Emily Dickson's Basket: Basket fills with an endless amount of gingerbread cookies, but eating one suddenly makes family members and friends sick with illnesses undetectable by normal means. Lycaon's Ladle: In Greek mythology, Lycaon was a king of Arcadia, son of Pelasgus and Meliboea, who in the most popular version of the myth tested Zeus by serving him a dish of his slaughtered and dismembered son in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient. In return for these gruesome deeds Zeus transformed Lycaon into the form of a wolf, and killed Lycaon's fifty sons by lightning bolts. The Artifact transforms people into Wolves. Used by a environmentalist to become the Beast of Bray Road. Chapter 4: Artie to the Arctic Section Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump: An artifact that draws heat from it's owner, currently not in the Warehouse. Artie gave this information to Claudia and Steve, after trying to find internal freezing artifacts. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross: Contained in the Arctic section. This artifact can freeze your heart from the inside out, as wrote Longfellow wrote the Cross of Snow after his wife died and this cross was imbued with Henry's chilled heart. One of the listed artifacts that Artie said that cause Internal freezing. Grande Armée Ration Can: Used by a Soldier from the Grande Armee during the French invasion of Russia in 1812. Any object eaten from the can freezes inside the victim's stomach, now in the Arctic section Moai Statue: Passed by Artie while on the zipline. Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin: Andy Warhol used this mannequin to test how his dresses looked during the various fashion shows, hosted at "The Factory". Putting on the dress on the mannequin allows you to travel to any moment between the years 1962 and 1984, for the limit of fifteen minutes. The mannequin turned its head to look at Artie when he detached from the Zip line. Whaling Station Camp: A whole whaling station from Antarctica, cut perfectly out of the ground in a circle, now housed in the Arctic Section. It is unknown what this artifact does, but it is still cold to the touch. Franz Kafka's Bed Springs: One of plausible artifacts that could cause metamorphose that was mentioned by Artie. Chapter 5: Going Shopping Franz Kafka's Bed Springs: Mentioned and confirmed not to be the artifact. Chapter 6: Searching the Victims Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin: Passed by Artie a second time while talking to Claudia. Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems: Written on a old leather bound folio, this collection of some written works from one of the most important writers of the 13th century. Reading one of the poems aloud infuses the readers voice with a harmonic and seductive voice that stimulates the pleasure center of the brain causing the listener to temporally fall in love with the reader and the reader's voice because it gives off endorphins and makes them literally additive. The endorphins that the hearer gets, only comes from the reader and takes away their happiness and will to live, endorphin by endorphin. Artie mentioned this artifact to Claudia when talking about certain artifacts. Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net: Taken from Jules favorite net, used in almost all of his acts this net saved his life more times then he could count. Throwing the small net out whist a person is falling, increases the length of the net and captures the person, suspending them in the net. Rapunzel's Tower: Artie almost ran into the tower while in his suped up Segway that Claudia had tweaked. James Cook's Scarf: Claudia thought it might be the artifact as this old looking scarf was with the victims. Chapter 7: Finding a Lead Yehudi Menuhin's Violin:' '''Built by it's original owner, Menuhin. This birch wood violin was imbued with the unyielding demand from his fans, created not by Menuhin's talents, but from his fans. When played, the violin creates a harmonic frequency that draws people to the player and instantly creates a crowd. Stopping the violin, mid-play, is highly dangerious due to the demand from the growing crowd. The victims will stop at nothing to get the violin to play again, even kill the player. Mentioned by Pete and Myka, 79 year old musicitan Peter Daily, used it during a nursing home talent show. '''Charles Darwin's Spyglass': Taken from the HMS Beagle and used by Darwin to view wild life from the Galapagos Islands. It is implied to have the power to change or de-evolve it's victims into whatever their ancient ancestors were from their DNA. Chapter 8: Jack's Winter Trail Pied Piper of Hamelin's Flute - '''Can re-animate dead rats to do the bidding of the user. The flute actually comes from the truth of the original legend. There really was a Pied Piper of Hamlin who had a magical flute that could control rats, but the original legend has been watered down to the obscure version many people tell today. : The original story: : During the time of the great plague, a man dressed in pied clothing rode his way into the town of Hamelin on an ass (Donkey). He was a rude man, stealing from the blind, destroying crops and livestock for own personal gain. With the destruction following in his wake and after a week, the people of Hamelin had enough. Confronting the pied man, they told him to leave or be hung for his crimes, but the man pleaded to the people, that he was a rat catcher and would kill any rats for the people in return that they would spare him his life and let him live here. : The people did not accept as Hamelin was a clean prosperous town, rat free for years. So on the night before his departure, the streets suddenly ran rampant of rats, seeping into the homes and the town well, filling with rats. So, the next day as the piper was about to leave. The people pleaded him to stay and rid the town of the sudden rats. He accepted the offer, only if he was paid for his deeds. The town scrounged up the money, enough for two horses. The next day, the townspeople discovered that all of the rats were dead and thanked the man for deeds to the town. He never did kill the rats as he was the cause. The rats had already been dead, called back to life onto the town of Hamelin by his Flute. He conned the town for all of their gold and soon after the people thanked him, he left. This artifact was discovered by Steve McCormick, an avid fan of the Evil Dead series and attempted to raise the dead with this flute. '''Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electrical Wires - Drawing current into wires, allows user to increase the muscle output and adrenaline production. Lactic acid build-up is also increased, destroying the user's muscle tissue, leaving them literally skin and bones. If used with Joule's Generator, it can transfer heat into the organic target. Used by Claudia to keep alive any victims they would meet from the artifact. 'James Prescott Joule's Thermodynamic Generator '- This experimental apparatus of Joule's theories on the law of thermodynamics that was made by Joule himself as the first testing product. Turning the crank allows the user to generate heat, heating the surrounding area, but the user who turns the crank cause their body to crack and heat up, changing bodily chemistry. If used along with Galvani's Wires, it can generate heat for a person's body. If cranked. Used by Claudia to keep alive any victims they would meet from the artifact. Chapter 9: (To be Continued)